The present invention relates to secure peer-to-peer transactions, and more particularly to systems and methods for securing peer-to-peer transactions with off-line transaction capabilities.
Traditional payment credit systems between a user and a merchant are generally limited to a merchant device validating one or more users' payment credentials to finalize a transaction. For example, such traditional payment credit systems may require a merchant to establish and use a payment approved device in order to conduct transactions. In contrast, non-merchant users cannot carry out similar transactions. As such, there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.